


I'll Try Again Tomorrow

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, drarry coffee shop AU, drarry squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the same coffee shop every morning, awaiting the blond haired man who arrives at 7:13 on the dot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Try Again Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can head over to my [Tumblr](http://shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com/). Thanks so much for reading! :)

_Hi, my name is Harry, would you like to get lunch sometime?  
_ _Hi, my name is Harry, would you like to get lunch sometime?_

I took a deep breath, watching the door for the man with the blonde hair to walk in at 7:13, like he did every morning. I wondered what his suit would look like, and if it would be as nice as the grey one he wore yesterday.

_Hi, my name is Harry, would you like to get lunch sometime?_

I looked down at my watch and then back up at the door, tapping my foot impatiently as I clutched my coffee. The bell tinkled overhead as he walked in, adjusting the collar of a green knit sweater that I had never seen before. It took me by surprise, unused to such casual attire. He was typically dressed head to toe in name brand suits, but today wore dark blue jeans and lower quality dress shoes. I swallowed, trying to remember my words again.

_Hi, my lunch is Harry- no._

_Hi my Harry, would you like to- no._

_Shit._

He looked up at the menu and ordered a grande vanilla latte like he did every morning, tucking his hands in his pockets as he took two paces down to the waiting station, his grey eyes traveling over to me. My heart stopped as he gave me a small smile, gaze dropping down to the coffee in my hands before he rested his hip against the counter, turning his attention to his sweater sleeve.

I was rooted to the spot, my heart now pounding so quickly in my chest that I thought it might fly right out of my ribcage and land on his perfectly fitted jeans. I swallowed, taking in a deep breath as I tried to settle my racing thoughts.

_Hi, my name is Harry, would you like to get lunch sometime?_

I nodded to myself, standing up from my seat. Walking around my table, I made my way over to him, finally approaching as he picked up his drink from the counter. He turned around, nearly walking straight into me before coming to an abrupt halt, his grey eyes widened in surprise.

He was about an inch taller than me, and smelled like rain and freshly cut apples. My eyes dropped down from his face as I lost my nerve, stepping out of his way.

“Sorry.” I muttered, walking past to grab a sugar packet from the counter behind him.

“No worries.” He said, glancing at me one last time before tucking one hand in his pocket, and walking out the door.

_I’ll try again tomorrow,_ I told myself, just as I had yesterday and many days before that. 


	2. Tomorrow

I pressed my lips together as I observed the front door of the coffee house. Tapping my fingers against my steering wheel, I glanced down at the clock, waiting and willing myself to get out of the car. 7:11. I still had two minutes if I wanted to go in before him.

A grey car drove past me, pulling into an empty spot at the front row. I watched the door of the car, my heart picking up pace as it opened, a slender leg swinging out of it before the blond haired man stood to his full height, nearly twice as tall as the car he had stepped out of. He adjusted the posh suit he wore and pushed his fingers through his hair before locking his car, stepping up on the sidewalk to make his way toward the coffee shop.

My hands were glued to my steering wheel, the radio playing a song that hasn’t been popular since the 1970’s. I clenched my jaw as I stared at the door of the coffee shop, watching his silhouette through the glass as he waited patiently for his coffee.

_He probably doesn’t even realize that I’m not there. After all, why would he? He’s just there to get coffee- not to see me._

I slunk down in my seat as he emerged from the shop, grande cup in hand as he walked over to his car. He got in and drove away without a second glance, leaving me to sit in my car with heart palpitations.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I’ve never been so afraid to do anything in my entire life. What is it about this guy that gets me so worked up?_

I mentally kicked myself as I straightened up in my seat, pulling my seatbelt violently across my chest as I slammed my car into gear.

_I’ll go in tomorrow. I really will._


	3. Almost

I hung my head over my coffee mug, steam rising up to tickle my face. Though I was staring at my watch as if my life depended on it, I did not look up when the blond man entered at exactly 7:13. I did not look over as he ordered his grande vanilla latte like he did every morning, and had intentionally faced my back in the direction of the waiting station so that I would not be tempted to make our usual two second eye contact.

No. I had a plan.

I was going to go to all lengths to keep him out of my line of vision, stare at the ground as I walked up to him and look at his shoulder as I asked him out to lunch. That way, when those startlingly grey eyes met mine, I could internally freak out all I wanted, just as long as I didn’t mess up my words.

_Hi, my name is Harry, would you like to get lunch sometime?_

I took a deep breath as I nodded to myself, bringing my mug up to my lips to take one last sip of coffee before walking to my impending rejection.

“You weren’t here yesterday.” Someone said from behind me.

I made the mistake of looking up as I swallowed my coffee, choking on the hot liquid when I realized just who was speaking to me. Immediately, I fell into a horrible coughing fit, my face flushing with both embarrassment and the inability to breathe. To make matters worse, he had rested one of his hands on my back as if to try and settle my coughs. I shook my head and batted his hand away, deciding that I didn’t need to deal with both heart arrhythmia and oxygen deprivation.

He pulled his hand away, lingering for a moment before picking up his coffee, which he had set down only a second before.

“Okay, um.. well.. see you later then.” He said awkwardly, his aristocratic dialect slipping off his tongue gracefully as I spluttered, nodding my head as I took in a rattling breath, coughing so heavily that I saw stars.

He glanced back at me once before he walked toward the door, pushing it open with his hip as he left. I clutched my throat, half hoping that I would just die right then and there, but sadly I began to regain control of my breathing. Taking in a few deep breaths, I had another sip of my coffee before clearing my throat.

Pushing my mug to the side, I dropped my forehead down onto the table in front of me with a groan, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Fuck’s sake.” I muttered to myself.


	4. Finally

I took in a deep breath through my nose, letting it out through my mouth as I shut off the engine of my car. Pushing the door open, I stepped out just as a silver car pulled in two spaces down. Right on time. Clearing my throat, I walked up to the door and pulled it open, pausing briefly to hold it open for the blond haired man as he approached.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile, showing perfectly aligned white teeth.

“Welcome.” I replied, ignoring the knots that had formed in my stomach as I pulled out my wallet and approached the register. “I’ll have a tall black coffee, please.” I said, handing over my card. Glancing over at the blond haired man, I saw that he was looking up at the menu like he did every day, as if he were going to order something different, but he never did. “Could I have a vanilla latte also, please? To go.” I asked, turning my attention back to the cashier.

“Yes, sir. Here’s your receipt.” He said, handing both my card and my receipt over to me.

I glanced up to find that the blond man had, in fact, noticed what I’d done, and was watching with an expression that was halfway between a frown and a smile.

“Did you just order my drink, or was that a coincidence?” He asked.

“I ordered your drink.” I replied with a small smile.

Stepping over to the waiting station, I reached over and grabbed the coffee mug that the barista pushed over to me.

“Thank you.” I said, bringing it to my lips as I took a sip.

“Any particular reason you fancied buying my coffee this morning?” The blond haired man asked.

I shrugged, the corners of my mouth tilting down as I looked up at his perfectly angled face.

“Just appreciating the fact that I’m alive and not choking on a mouthful of scalding hot coffee, I guess.” I muttered with a smirk, glancing down at his pink lips as they parted into a smile, a huff of laughter falling from them.

“Good enough reason as any.” He replied, reaching over as the barista set his latte down on the counter. “Thank you.” He said to her.

I walked over to my usual table, setting my coffee down before turning back to the man.

“My name is Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy.” He said, outstretching one of his slender hands.

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” I said with a small nod, trying my best not to pass out when I felt how incredibly soft his hand was.

“Thanks for the coffee, Harry.” He said with a smile, his grey eyes squinting up at the corners.

“Welcome.” I somehow managed to say, just happy with the fact that I was even upright in this very moment.

“See you tomorrow?” He asked.

I nodded in confirmation, watching as he smiled and turned on his heel, making his way toward the door. Letting out a deep breath, I sat down heavily in my chair, my head spinning. Had that really just happened? Sighing, I brought my coffee up to my mouth, the warm liquid barely reaching lips before I realized that Draco was standing in front of my table. I froze as I looked up at him, unprepared for his return.

“Sorry, I just um..” He started uncertainly, looking down at the latte in his hand. “Maybe I could buy you lunch sometime? As reimbursement for the coffee.” He said, gesturing toward me with it.

I blinked up at him, quite certain that I had fallen ill and was hallucinating. When he shifted uncomfortably and tucked his hand in his pocket, I realized that this was a very real situation. It dawned on me that I was still holding my coffee to my lips and I quickly replaced it to the table surface, sitting forward in my seat.

“Yeah!” I blurted out, clearing my throat to deepen my voice. “I mean, yes. That would be nice.” I finished calmly.

He smiled and exhaled in relief, his shoulders relaxing.

“Great. Um.. Tomorrow?” He asked.

“Tomorrow’s good.” I replied, forcing myself to pause a beat before I answered in an attempt to appear like I actually might’ve had plans.

“Meet here at 11 or 12 and go from there?” He suggested.

“11 sounds good to me.” I replied.

“Great.” He said with a smile. “See you then.”

“See you.” I said, watching as he turned to walk away, glancing back at me one last time.

I held my breath until he made it to the door.


	5. Decisiveness

I had one hand on my coffee mug, the fingers of my other hand pressed against my lips as I stared at the door, shaking my knee. He’s going to be on time- He _has_ to be on time- He’s _always_ on time. Glancing down at my watch, I saw that there was only one minute until 11 a.m., and my stomach flipped so violently I thought I might be ill. Taking a deep breath, I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my hands on my thighs to try and relax.

That attempt went to shit when Draco walked in, looking particularly posh in a black suit, grey waistcoat hugging his midsection. I clenched my jaw and swallowed harshly as I stood up, giving him a smile that I’m sure was more terrifying than charming. His grey eyes flicked down to my shoes and then back up my body as he walked toward me, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

I was so distracted by the fact that he was looking at me that I nearly missed the hand that he had outstretched toward me. After shaking his hand, I nodded my head toward the cash register.

“Do you want anything?” I asked.

“I already had coffee today, thank you though.” He replied, reaching up to adjust his tie.

I swallowed as I watched his finger hook underneath his collar, exposing his adam’s apple which bobbed as he fixed his collar.

“Are you ready or do you want to finish your coffee?” He asked, glancing down to the half finished coffee on the table.

“I’m finished.” I said, with a nod. 

“Excellent.” He said with a small smile, turning toward the door. “What kind of food do you like to eat?” He asked.

“Any thing edible, really.” I said with a shrug, looking up when he chuckled.

“Indian? Japanese? Italian?” He suggested. 

“They all sound good to me.” I said, continuing to look up at him as he smiled and shook his head at me, pulling the door open.

“How about Japanese then?” He said.

“I could use some sushi, haven’t had it in ages.” I said, happy with his suggestion. 

“Lovely. Do you want to drive in separate cars or in one?” He asked.

“Whichever.” I said with a small shrug. 

“You’re not very decisive, are you?” He asked with a smile, his eyes squinting slightly against the sun.

“Not particularly.” I said with a laugh.

“That’s alright. I am.” He said, stepping forward to open the passengers side door of his car.

I glanced down into the black leather interior of his car and then looked up at his face, my eyes lingering on the delicate fingers that were wrapped around the edge of the door.

“We’ll make an good pair, then, I expect.” I said, watching his eyes as they dropped down to my lips when I spoke.

He smirked, looking back up at my eyes.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” He asked, tilting his head a bit as he looked at me, grey eyes searching my face.

I let out a small puff of laughter before ducking into the low seated car, settling myself in before Draco shut the door with a heavy _thunk_.


	6. Chapter 6

_4 years later_

 

“Wow, I can’t believe they’re still open.” Draco said, stepping out of the car.

I took a deep breath as I looked up at the large illuminated sign, dropping my gaze to see that Draco was holding the door open for me.

“Thank you.” I said as I walked in, tucking my shaking hands into my jean pockets.

“What did I always used to get?” He asked as we approached the cash register.

“Vanilla latte.” I replied, looking up at the side of his face, which was now familiar to me.

He smiled a little as he looked up at the menu, just like he always use to do, stepping over to the cashier a moment later to order his regular drink. I ordered a small plain coffee and walked over to the table in which I had been sitting the first time I ever saw Draco, taking a seat as he waited for our coffees.

I pulled out a small velvet box underneath the table, rubbing my thumb across it as I stared at Draco’s back. Flipping the box open, I felt the smooth silver ring that I had spent hours picking out, small diamonds creating a bumpy texture around the band. My heart was pounding irregularly in my chest, and I felt exactly like I had all those years ago when Draco would look at me. Just those few seconds every morning to get me through the rest of the day. It was all I needed. It was all I’d ever need.

_Draco, will you marry me?_

He thanked the barista as he picked up our coffees, bringing them over to our table. Sitting down in the seat adjacent to me, he sighed, smiling over at me.

“You okay?” He asked, his eyebrows tugging together minutely.

I swallowed and nodded, snapping the ring box shut before reaching my free hand over the table to grab my coffee. After taking a long sip, I replaced it to the table, rubbing my thumb across the handle of my mug. I gripped the ring box firmly under the table, shouting at myself in my head to just come out and ask.

_Draco, will you marry me?_

“Harry, are you okay?” Draco asked, reaching over to rest his hand on mine.

I lifted my eyes from my coffee, realizing that I had been frowning at it for far too long. Smoothing out my expression, I turned my hand to hold his, giving him a smile.

“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry.” I said, rubbing his soft knuckles with my thumb.

His grey eyes analyzed my expression curiously before he accepted my words, keeping his hand in mine as he took a sip of his coffee.

“It hasn’t changed much, has it?” He asked, letting his gaze wander across the small shop.

“No, not really.” I replied, too enthralled by him to even bother looking around.

He smiled at me, giving my hand a small squeeze.

“We should come here more often.” He said, tilting his head to the side a little.

“That would be nice.” I said, smiling back at him.

“Tomorrow?” He asked.

I gave him an amused smirk, raising my eyebrows.

“Tomorrow.” I said, gripping the ring box tightly.

_Draco, will you marry me?_

_Draco, will you marry me?_

“We should get home, I think a parcel is coming soon, I don’t want to miss it.” He said, removing his hand from mine as he finished his coffee.

_Draco, will you marry me?_

He stood from his chair, setting his empty mug on the return shelf.

“Do you want a takeaway cup?” He asked me.

I shook my head, bringing my mug to my lips before I downed my drink, shoving the ring box in my pocket before I stood. He took my cup and set it on the return shelf, holding my hand as he led me toward the door.

_I’ll try again tomorrow._

  



End file.
